Trapped Lies
by Priss-Asagiri41
Summary: I fixed up chapter one and made it longer. Sekiria has been through a lot together but will terrible accident keep them together? Plese read and review.


Trapped Lies By Catherine Goldfinch Chapter one  
  
Author's notes: OK I've corrected some things in this chapter, thanks to Surfing Spider who pointed them out, and added some more. Please if I write anything that offends you, I don't mean it. If you have any complaints send them to Priss_Asagiri41@hotmail.com with the subject complaints. So here it is Trapped Lies chapter one.  
  
*****  
  
"So then he said. . ." It was three in the afternoon and Linna was gossiping to Nene and Priss about her new boyfriend, while they waited for Sylia. Priss who was half asleep looked at the clock, 'is it that late?' She thought. 'Sylia is sure taking her time, and I promised Jaid I'd make it to rehearsal today, I've got ½ an hour. Sekiria won't get a decent deal if I keep on missing rehearsal. Oh well, since she's not here it's no point being here.' And with that thought, she got up and left.  
  
"She's late," Maxon said angrily as he looked at his watch for the twelfth time in half an hour.  
  
"And she promised me that she would come today." Jaid answered. "And we have a gig tonight as well."  
  
"I know." Said Priss who had just arrived, and was standing behind Maxon and Jaid.  
  
"Shall we practise then?" Fox asked tensely.  
  
"Sure." Priss answered. 'Not that we need it though.' She silently added.  
  
As Priss sat down on a chair in her dressing room, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Before Galatea, she was pretty sure that her eyes had been brown, now they were blood red, exactly like Galatea's. Her hair had also been brown, but over the past two years it had turned from brown to black. Now she looked a lot like Galatea. As she changed into her stage costume, she thought back to her battle with Galatea. 'Am I really that different?' She silently asked herself. 'I don't fell different, but I look different.' A knock on the door brought her back to earth. "Yeah, come in." She said. Maxon walked in and opened his mouth to say something. But then closed it again not knowing how to put whatever he was going to say into words.  
  
"Yes?" Priss asked turning around.  
  
"Well we're on stage in 2 minutes." He started. "Are you gonna be here the whole performance, this time?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On if there is another rouge boomer or not." She knew that they knew that she was a Knight Saber. But she usually didn't mention it like this. Come to think of it she usually didn't mention it at all.  
  
"Priss. . . is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked with caution. If there was anything wrong he could usually tell because of her silence. Of course she was silent pretty much all of the time but this was different. "You're acting a little quiet."  
  
"No, aren't I usually quiet?" Priss answered calmly.  
  
Maxon walked out the door and closed it behind him. 'Something's wrong,' He thought, 'she's not usually like this.' Maxon had known Priss for a long time. When he had first met her she had not trusted him but over time she got to know him better and trust him. After time she and Maxon had run away from the orphanage where they had first met. She was like that with Jaid and Fox too (except that neither Fox nor Jaid ran away from the orphanage with her. She treated them all like older brothers, and they treated her like a younger sister. They used to try and protect her but. that didn't turn out too well (OK let's just say that Fox still has the scars). Priss now lives with Maxon, in an apartment. But in all the time he had known her she had never acted like this.  
  
"Hey Max, we're on." Came Priss' voice from behind him.  
  
"Sure." He answered quietly.  
  
"And you said I was acting quiet." She said playfully. "What happened? You're usually the centre of attention."  
  
"Never mind." He answered, as he got up and walked towards the door to the stage.  
  
After the show Maxon was waiting outside for Priss, he wanted to have a drink with her, and ask her why she had been acting strange. As he waited he watched Jaid packing up his drum kit. Jaid had known Priss and Maxon for god only knows how long. Although the drummer was big and acted tough, He was kind, good at heart, and had the soul of a poet. If Priss and Maxon couldn't talk to each other about something they could usually go to him to sort whatever it was out. Fox walked in and sat down at the bar next to Maxon. "Hey." He said, casually as he got a mangled packet of cigarettes out.  
  
"Hey." Maxon replied.  
  
Fox had only known Maxon and Priss since the start of Sekiria. But they knew each other quite well, they had decided to quit smoking together 'There goes that idea.' Maxon thought as Fox lit up the cigarette. Maxon looked back over to the stage and saw that Priss was sitting at a table near the bar, reading a magazine. He got up and walked over to her, Priss looked up as he came near her. "You want a beer?" He asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So are you gonna tell me?" He said as he gave her the bottle and sat down.  
  
"Tell you what?" She asked.  
  
"Tell me what's had you silent for the last couple of days."  
  
"Excuse me? Silent?" Priss enquired as Jaid left the stage and went over to the bar.  
  
"Yeah. After all you haven't tried to kill me for calling you a bi, for a long time." Priss had gotten used to them calling her a lesbian and stuff like that. It was just that it got annoying sometimes, but she knew that it was part of the things that had kept them friends for as long as they had been.  
  
"Yes, well. . ." She answered. She looked at her watch. "Listen I gotta go, I'll see you later. Bye"  
  
Maxon watched her go out the door. She often pulled numbers like this one, but this time something was wrong, he could feel it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
Author's notes: OK this story has nothing to do with my other BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040 story: Promises, in fact I'm writing another chapter of that already. This is just a story, so please don't get offended about anything that I've written in this story or others I'm just writing my opinion. But if you have any complaints send them to Priss_Asagiri41@hotmail.com with the subject complaints. If anyone wants to use my story ideas please ask. Please review. Anyone interested in the sequel to BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040 please e- mail me with the subject: Tokyo 2041. From Catherine Goldfinchh herting outside for Priss stage.er she had never acted like this. and trust him. She was like that with 


End file.
